Double Date
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: One-Shot. Bon and Shima go on a double date with Izumo and Shiemi. Will the date go well and will they find love? ShimaxIzumo and BonxShiemi


Double Date

"Are you sure about this, Shima?" Bon questioned.

"Come on, what girl doesn't like flowers?" Shima responded. "Especially, Moriyama. You know how much she likes plants."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point." Bon looked down at the bouquet of roses he was carrying as they walked down the streets of the city.

Shima shifted his eyes toward his friend. "Oh, I forgot this is going to be your first date with Moriyama." Shiam rolled his eyes up to the sky and wrapped his hand around his chin. "Come to think of it it's your first date period."

"Shima!" Bon glared at the pink haired boy, clenching his teeth. Bon was already nervous enough about the whole situation. He had crushed on Shiemi since she joined their cram school that slowly grew to love as the first few semester past. He finally found the courage a few days ago to ask her out and she actually had said yes.

The two boys had made it to the end of the street where the girls were waiting. Shima raised his hand. "Hey girls, you're looking great." Shima leaned in toward his girl. "And you Izumo are looking very sexy." He stuck out his bouquet of flowers to her.

Izumo took the flowers and looked down at them. "Thanks, Shima," she said normally. She blushed slightly at the sight of the gesture. Izumo had rejected Shima's offer for a date several times, but the playboy had finally wore her down and she agreed to go on one date with him. The four teens had agreed to go on a double date.

"Uh, here you go, Moriyama." Bon handed his flowers over to the girl.

Shiemi took a whiff of the roses. She looked up at the blond streak hair boy. "Thank you, Suguro." Shiemi shut her eyes and smelled the roses. She reopened her beautiful green eyes. "They're beautiful."

Bon placed his hand behind his head. His cheeks grew red as he rubbed the back of his head. "It was nothing."

"What's this?" Shiemi and Bon looked over at Izumo who was looking at the bottom of her bouquet of flowers. She cradled a kitty crystal that was tied to the bottom of the flowers. She blushed at the sight of the cute kitten, but quickly regained herself.

Shima stood proudly with his hands in his pocket. "So do you like it?"

Izumo looked at the present a little more. "It's a very nice gift," she said normally. She wasn't going to let Shima get too full of himself. She took the surprise present off the flower stems and placed it in her pocket.

Bon's eyes went white with rage. A vein popped out of his forehead as he balled up his fist in front of him. "Shima, what's with that? Are you trying to make me look bad?"

Shima looked over at his best friend. "Sorry, about that. I just wanted Izumo to have the best." He focused back on the girl of his dreams and gave her a wink. "Because she's worth it."

Izumo looked away from him. "So where are we going on this date anyway?"

Shima glanced over at the building across the street from them. "I thought sense you girls like shopping we go to the mall then go get some lunch at a restaurant."

"Then let's get going." Izumo turn around and was about to walk into the crosswalk when Shima grabbed her shoulder. A car sped right pass at that moment.

"Easy Izumo, there's no need to be in a hurry," he said lighted heartedly.

Izumo's shimmering crimson red eyes gazed back at the boy. Shima smirked. She admitted it, but only to herself. She was nervous about going out with the pink haired playboy.

-B-

"Well, today sure was interesting," Shima commented. The sixteen year old boy was walking his date back to her dorm after they had finished spending their day together with Bon and Shiemi. He shifted his eyes over to Izumo. "So how did you enjoy yourself?"

On the date, the guys had window shop with their dates all across the mall. Shima decided to keep up the romantic gestures during the dates. He brought Izumo gifts he saw she was clearly interested in, complemented her when he found a reason to, held doors open. Everything before his genius friend Bon could figure out what just to talk about with Shiemi.

The constant outdoing got to Bon the most, making him even worse than he be on his own. Shima could tell Bon wanted to kill him since he was suppose to be helping him out, but Shima couldn't help himself. He really wanted everything to go perfect with Izumo.

"It was a fine date," Izumo said. She held her purse on her shoulder. She didn't want to admit it was actually the most fun she had in a long time. She thought of herself as going crazy for actually liking the idiot.

The two teens stopped in front of her dorm. Izumo looked over at her date. "Thanks for the date, Shima."

"Aww, you don't have to thank me, just…" He rubbed the back of his head before he took her hand in his. He leaned down to her. "one kiss." He laid his lips on top of hers. They were soft; her sweet mouth couldn't be anything else."

-B-

Shiemi and Bon stood in front of her house in the sunset. "Sorry about today, Moriyama." Bon had his eyes averted away from the girl. He couldn't believe how he kept on exploding on the date with Shima and Bon. He just hated to be showed up even if this was his first date it was embarrassing and even worse he did it in front of the girl he truly like.

He knew most of the time he was one for religious practices like a saint, but he was still a teenage guy and he naturally liked girls. Now he had already screw up his first chance at an actually relationship. "I lost my temper," he admitted.

Shiemi placed her hand on the side of Bon's face, getting his attention. "Its fine, Suguro." Shiemi had a bright smile on her face. "Izumo told me boys get that way when they want to impress a girl. I really appreciate that you care about me that much."

Bon's eyes shook in awe.

Shiemi went up on her toes to give Bon a kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Suguro." She turned around and went inside her house.

Bon raised his hand to place it on his cheek. He smiled. "Good night, Moriyama."

-Please Review-

Not Request

Send all requests to my PM, if I like it I'll see about writing it. Also still please review the story you read.


End file.
